Memories
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: Troy and Sharpay remember some memories of their past leading up to how they are now. Random idea in my head. Troypay fluff. Enjoy and review please!


A/N: I friend of mine asked me to write this for her using this song and this paring

_**A/N: This has been in my head for way to long and I finally found time to write it down so here it is! It's just some cute Troypay fluff for all you who love that. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! **_

Laughter was heard through out the small park in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was a cool day, just when the sun was setting. A tall twenty-four year old guy cast his ocean blue eyes down on a short blonde hair beauty whose hand he was currently holding. He smiled and squeezed her hand looking back up. The blonde beauty cast her brown eyes up and smiled leaning up to kiss his jaw line.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Bolton?" she asked looking up at him. Troy Bolton looked down and smiled. He pulled her over to a small bench and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Thinking of you, of us, and how we got here." He said taking her hand in his and playing with the ring on her left hand.

"Took a lot of time didn't it? I thought you'd never propose" she said throwing her hand back giggling.

"Hey, I wanted to make it perfect for you, I knew I'd marry you but I was just scared it wouldn't turn out the way you always dreamed of it to be, don't want to get Sharpay Evans, soon to be Bolton, upset" he said laughing earning him a smack to his shoulder.

"Not fun, besides, you being the one to propose is all I needed for it to be perfect" she said as he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Love you" he said softly twirling a blonde strand around his finger.

"Love you too, now enlighten me. What exactly were you thinking about" Sharpay asked making herself more comfortable in his arms. He laughed lightly and kissed her earlobe before whispering "How much I need to be with you"

**TxS…TxS…TxS**

_A sixteen year old Troy Bolton groaned as he leaned his head against his steering wheel. He had just been paired for a project with East High's resident Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans. Why of all people Sharpay Evans? And for a drama project where they had to create and perform a love scene? He knew Ms. Darbus hated him but he didn't think she did that much. _

_He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair before deciding to get out of his car and walk up to the Evans estate. The sooner they finished this the better. He walked up to the huge house and knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Ryan Evans, the other Evans twin, opened and was shocked at first but settled when he remembered why he was here. _

_Troy was going to ask him where Sharpay was but Ryan beat him to it. _

"_She's in the pool in the back" Ryan said moving away from the door to grab some keys. _

"_I have to go, you can just go get her, I guess she forgot you were coming" Ryan said and left out the door. Troy looked toward the door and sighed when he heard a car turn on and leave. _

"_Of course, leave it to Sharpay to forget we had work to do and go for a swim in her pool" Troy said to himself before dragging himself outside to the pool. Looking through the glass doors leading to the yard, Troy couldn't help but stare out at what he saw. Sharpay was sitting on a float in the pool in a black bikini that made Troy gulp and try to control himself. _

_He stayed watching her for about ten minutes when he finally told himself to get it together and go get her. _

'_Remember Bolton, get it over with as fast as possible and pull yourself together.' _

_Troy walked outside and took a deep breath as he saw her up close. She may be a bitch but man was she hot and he could not deny it. He smirked as he squatted next to the pool and looked to the side. _

"_You know, if you wanted to try and seduce me you could have just asked and I would have told you it wouldn't work" he said smirking and laughing as he saw Sharpay jump hearing him and slip off her float into the water. _

_Sharpay groaned and swan towards the steps and stood up. Troy had a hard time of keeping his mouth close. He thought Sharpay in a black barely there bikini was hot, he didn't take into consideration how much hotter she could get wet. Sharpay looked at him as she bended down to pick up her towel. _

"_Really Bolton, because to me it looks like it may be working" she said wrapping the towel around herself. _

"_Try not to drool anymore, it takes away some of your attractiveness" she said as she passed by him back into the house. Troy turned around and watched her climb up the stairs. Wait, did she just call him attractive? _

'_Stop it Bolton, she's a bitch remember, you're just here to do this stupid project and then you never have to deal with her again.' _

**TxS…TxS…TxS **

"Were you really trying to seduce me that day?" Troy asked looking down at her as she blushed and nodded. Troy laughed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Well it worked for sure and good thing you did because I was to chicken to admit to myself I was falling for you and hard." He said as she giggled.

"Gotta thank Darbus for pairing us together. That last day when we performed has to be one of my best memories of us together." Sharpay said laying her head on his shoulder kissing his neck.

"Mine too"

**TxS…TxS…TxS **

"_Next up to perform is Troy and Sharpay" Ms. Darbus called as she looked at the two. _

"_We did an original piece Ms. Darbus for our project" Sharpay said as she took a deep breath and faced Troy, if only he knew how really this was. _

"_I…I don't know what to say to you Tom. We've had this discussion before and you just…just forget it, go, your fiancée is waiting for you at home" Sharpay said trying hard to stay in character knowing the next couple of lines were far from being in character. _

"_No she's not Christy, no one's home" Troy said. He rarely got nervous in front of a crowd why was he started to now? _

"_Then go wherever she is, just please go you can't be here anymore, I don't think I can talk to you anymore." She whispered looking down. _

"_Christy, why can't you? Look at me please. Talk to me" Troy said. His became confused when he saw Sharpay look at him with tears in her eyes and knew she was no longer in character. _

"_No, I can't talk to you, I can't be near you, and I can't even look at you! Don't you get it? I'm in love with you, deeply in love with you; I have been for…for I don't even know how long and no matter what you'll never love me, no matter what I do you never will. I'm just the snotty girl that will never have your love" she whispered. _

_Everyone in the classroom looked on interested and knowing it no longer was acting. Troy looked at her and knew she wasn't acting. _

"_Sharpay I-" Troy whispered reaching out to her but she moved away tears streaming down her face as she ran out. Troy sighed as he ran after her. He saw her slumped on the floor, her head against the lockers. Her eyes were shut as tears continued to stream down her face. She opened them when she felt someone wiping her tears. _

"_Troy please" she said softly. _

"_Sharpay, look at me please, I'm serious look at me." He held her face in his hands as she slowly raised her eyes to his. _

"_We have been working on this project together for a little over a month. I dreaded it at first, thinking I'd have to work with what East High said was the Ice Queen. But they were wrong very wrong, and I'm glad I saw that." He said as she looked down. _

"_Stop lying to yourself Troy, stop lying to me please" she tried to pull away but Troy just leaned his forehead against hers, making her breath hitch. _

"_Shar, those lines you read…you weren't acting were you?" he asked softly. When she didn't respond, he placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear gently. _

"_Sharpay, did you mean that?" she tried to hold back tears but failed as she nodded her head. Troy smiled. _

"_Good, because it means I can do this" he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. _

**TxS…TxS…TxS **

"That day you got to see me cry for the first time, kiss me for the first time and hear me say I love you for the first time all in the same day" Sharpay said as she brushed Troy's hair from his forehead as he was now laying with his head in her lap.

"And I got to finally ask you to be mine." He said. Sharpay giggled and leaned her head down to rest on his.

"Not yet baby, I was always yours but officially wasn't happened five months ago"

**TxS…TxS…TxS **

"_Troyyy, when are you going to take this off and show me what's going on?" she said tugging on the blindfold she had on. Troy chuckled as he stopped her and tightened his arms around her from behind. _

"_You never were a patient one babe" he said kissing her ear. _

"_No I'm, now can you take this off pleaseee?" she asked. Troy slipped it off and whispered "open your eyes". Sharpay gasped when she saw they were by there favorite lake in the park and there was white roses, her favorite, everywhere. She turned around to thank Troy but instead was speechless. _

_Troy was standing in front of her on one knee holding a little black box in his hand. _

"_Shar, I've known you for a while, at first I never gave you a chance and just went with what everyone had said about you. But then you let me in, if you wanted to or not I don't know but I'm glad you did because I got to see the real you and fell in love with you. We've been together for eight years and I've loved you for all those years and I want to be with you forever and ever and want the world to see your mine. Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?" Sharpay could not stop the tears streaming down her face. She looked at his cobalt eyes and nodded softly. Troy placed the beautiful ring on her finger as he stood up and picked her up. _

"_I love you Sharpay" he said into her ear._

"_I love you Troy" she said as she grabbed his face and kissed him, her engagement ring shiny in the moonlight. _

**TxS…TxS…TxS **

"That was the happiest day of my life" Troy whispered to her as he grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring. Sharpay smiled as Troy stood up and pulled her up with him.

"And in two more months I'll have an even happier day of my life and can call you my wife" he said as he kissed her temple.

"It was a long road but with a great outcome. I love you" Sharpay said as she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Troy looked down at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too baby, always and forever" he said.

"Always and forever" she whispered back against his lips before kissing him excited for forever.

_**A/N: Eh, not my best but it was swimming around in my head and I needed to write it down, but reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you! **_


End file.
